


Never

by CrumblingAsh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguity, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumblingAsh/pseuds/CrumblingAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this "Imagine Your OTP..." prompt on tumblr. "Imagine your OTP fucking against a wall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

* * *

 

You fuck him against the wall because, no matter how often you change the sheets or replace the mattress or move the entire damn thing, the bed has always and will always scare him. In the bed, against the softness, against your body, his eyes are painted with the past and you can hear the breathy, near-silent pleas of _stop_ gifted to a ghost.

 


End file.
